Frozen, A Grimm retelling
by The Lost Brother's Grimm
Summary: As a fairly innocent story of two sisters progress, further and further down the grim path they follow. Down the inner depths of what has burdened them are taken to new routes and paths. This is a retelling of frozen, but with a much grimmer and unique direction as the story progresses.
1. Intro

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoy this. I'm trying to better my writing, and this is really an exercise for me. An attempt to see if i can rewrite the original frozen, but have my spin on it to make it worth reading. Please let me me know how I'm doing. Guidance would really and truly help. If you have any suggestions, ideas, critiques, tips, rants, hate, or whatever. Please send a review. Or PM me if you'd like a response back. Please Don't hold back, I'm just trying to improve myself. Thanks!**

* * *

**Frozen**

**Preface**

Within the great landscapes which hugs the water that leads far off, two great people of royalty stood upon the balcony of a giant castle decked with only the finest and most beautiful of architecture that existed for its time. Agnarr and Iduna, king and queen of the kingdom of Arendelle, interlocked their hands, which rested gently upon the rails, as they cast their gaze as far as they can see. As strong as the mountains that lay beyond the walls, they ruled stubbornly, but with greatest respect to all within Arendelle's streets. The history between the strong two hasn't been without dirt though, but despite whatever nonsense that may have come between them, they were in love and happily married. It was a portrait perfect couple that eventually turned into a portrait perfect family. Overall, everything was fine and well. Well… sort of.

Once upon a time, there lived two children. Both of which were the daughters of the King and Queen. Anna and Elsa were their names, two beautiful little girls with life and joy. They each had enough to give to each and every person in the kingdom and still have much childish whimsicalness to themselves to last them a lifetime. Anna was a cute little 5-year-old redhead with a warm heart and too much playful energy for her own good. Elsa was also filled with energy, though maybe not as hyper as Anna, and probably only a bit more mature-like, at least for a child. She was 8 years old and well… she had white hair, which isn't normal if you'd understand. She also possesses other features which can be described as… unordinary. But despite every sense of the word, Elsa, who may be cool to the touch, was warm to her sister. Almost every night, when being woken up by her sister to go play in the castle, she could not pass up the opportunity. Though she may dismiss Anna at first, trying to fall back to sleep, but really, she could never say no to her. Saying no to her big puppy eyes would take a truly cold person to say no to, and she could never.

But ladies and gentlemen, understand that a story like this would never be worth telling if it didn't have its peculiarities. Peculiarities for the comical, for the tragic, dramatic, for better or worse. But Heed to what follows next, for utter disaster may truly manifest upon the sisters. Horrors such as monsters, angst, and betrayal may plague them. Reader don't be fooled by what was told to you before. A tale of this caliber must not be painted gently, and must not filter out the ugly, the sad, nor the tragic. Ladies and gentlemen prepare for the grim that will infest the soft flower bed below. Don't fear the mere weeds to come but prepare for the blizzard that devastates. A winter to freeze everyone, all thanks to the frozen heart. A heart in which couldn't be thawed in time.

**Preliminary**

**Scene 1:**

The night was dead, and eerie. The wind beyond howled louder than the wolves which might as well have screamed from afar. Elsa, all alone, laid quiet and silent, entranced in a deep slumber. A sudden silence rolls in and a creaking noise peered through. It was the door.

"Elsa," a voice muttered, "Elsa, wake up, wake up," it was just Anna, crawling up onto the bed.

Elsa gowned, "Anna, go back to sleep."

"I just can't, the sky is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

While yawning, Elsa teased her to play by herself. But after some convincing, like every other night, Elsa caved in. They would rush down the grand staircase, Anna speeding down while Elsa would be dragged behind her. Unlike, most play-dates in the middle of the night, the two sisters were very interested in making snowmen inside the castle walls. Yes, snow inside the walls. It wasn't even wintertime either. But see, as they made their ways down to the main ball room, which was rather empty: no servants around, almost furniture, and no snow. There was nothing but a huge carpet that covered the entire floor, but the girls rolled it to the side and began to start something rather peculiar and whimsical.

"Come on come on, do the magic, do the magic!" said Anna.

"Ssshhh," Elsa responded in a bit of laughter. Elsa started waving her hands in circles, and almost immediately, the air around them got cold. Anna then stared at amazement as specs of white that started appearing out of thin air, getting bigger and more defined with time. Elsa then shot her hand up, emitting a cold stream which burst just below the lifeless ceiling. Many white particles filled the top of the room and sprinkled downward. It was snow. Snow which came out of the hands of a little girl, as if effortless. Elsa was rather special, if one could call it that. She was able to then turn the floor into ice with a stomp of a foot. But mind the powerful magic, I guess. Anna would play and stumble around on the ice with energy and glee. She especially loved it when there was enough snow to play with. Some nights, they'd both construct snow forts to then throw snowballs at each other. If Elsa wasn't cheating, Anna would win fair and square most of the time. Other times, Elsa would make a big snow hill so that they could both roll down it together. But for the main event, the thing they loved to do most was manipulating the snow. No, not with magic, but simply with their hands. "Let's make a snowman Elsa!" Anna would say, as Elsa started rolling the base of the body. Indeed, they were way too immersed in the fun they were having. They especially didn't notice that off to the corner where the door was, stood two towering figures within the shadows where the light of the glistening snow hadn't touched. "Anna, Elsa", a soothing voice from that direction caught the attention of the girls." Come on, back to bed you two, you got a long day ahead tomorrow," said Iduna.

"Mooomm!" continued Anna, "we can't stop now!"

"Yeah, we were making a snowman," said Elsa.

"Can we finish it?"

"I'm so glad you two are having so much fun but two need to go to bed, we got a long trip to the festival of lights. And it's awfully far away," said Agnarr.

"And plus, Elsa, you really shouldn't be playing around with your magic like that," said Iduna.

"but-" Elsa uttered.

"-I know, I know, but you leave such a mess. It's not like you know how to clean up the place."

"I'll get around to it," Elsa smirked. The figures that were once on the dark corner came to the light and approached the girls. Iduna extending his hand towards Elsa, while Agnarr embraced Anna and coddled her in his arms.

"Come on Elsa, off to bed."

"Sleep tight Anna."

"But I'm not tired," Anna said. As she squirmed out of his arms, Agnarr let her down and made a light grin to Iduna. She smiled back and let on a sigh.

"ok, how about a little story to get you two to sleep, yes?" Iduna said. The girls smiled. Elsa did a little yawn, as her fatigue started coming back again, while Anna brightened her face and started dashing ahead of everyone, getting a head start to make herself cozy in bed for the show.

Just before the other three made their way to Anna's bedroom, Agnarr took a glance at Elsa and raised his brows, leaping above his somewhat dumbfounded face. He made a gesture that wasn't anything new to Elsa, she understood why her father would make such a gesture. Even a child would understand that possessing such magical abilities isn't something to mess around with. 'What if Anna got hurt? Do you know how to control it? Don't be so reckless', he would say. Elsa glances back a bit nerved, but as far as she knows, nothing bad ever happened with her "recklessness." 'I'll never hurt Anna. I can control it, I think. And if I were reckless, I'd be in more trouble anyways,' it wasn't her fault that she was woken up to play. Plus, it wasn't her fault for having a little fun. Just as long as we play carefully, no harm should come forth. Though, even Elsa knows that it could happen…'nah, never,' she corrected.

**Scene 2:**

Anna was in her room, lying snug in her bed as she waited for Elsa and her parents to come through the room and ready themselves. Elsa got on the bed next to her sister as mom laid beside them both, one arm stiffed straight up, her body leaning against the bed wall. Agnarr was about to leave the room when Iduna made another face towards him. Agnarr stood against the door waiting what's about to happen, for he didn't quite get why his wife gestured to him in such a way.

"Tell us a bedtime story, tell us a bedtime story!" Anna shouted.

A smile appeared on Iduna's face, reacting to Anna's impatience. She started, "Do you want to know about how your father, and I met?"

"oooohh," said Elsa with aw.

Agnarr finally got the hint and closed the door behind him and loomed onto the bed before opening his mouth, "ahh yes, I could still remember it like it was only a month ago."

Anna chuckled a bit, "Tell the story, tell the story," she said.

"Well first, we must tell you about what happened before we met. You see, Arendelle was at war with a tribe beyond these walls. Over there," Agnarr pointed out the window towards a dam that was built just over the horizon, "The tribe was called the Northuldra and the history behind it was filled with magic and mysticality, but admittedly filled with regret."

"Regret?", said Elsa.

"Well yes, you see, being at war with a tribe that once belonged in a magical land was rather dangerous. Well, war is rather dangerous overall. But this war was especially tragic because many people died from both sides of the conflict."

"oh no," said Anna.

"Yes, but one day, I was leading an army up across these lands. Understand that the war didn't take place that far away, it most certainly felt like it, though. Tribes people would use the magic that naturally lived amongst the land against us. Day after day, each one of us were getting wiped out of existence. And we had to make a retreat."

"because of the Northuldra attacking?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but also because we have seemed to upset something far greater. Far more unnatural. Magical. The winds began to howl louder and stronger. We could see our men struggling to keep their feet on the ground, now imagine that," Agnarr continued as the girls gasped and the sound of wind conveniently reached everyone's ears from outside, "The ground was shaking, making it hard to keep balance. Fire then began to ravage the woods. It was very frightening."

"Did you die?!" said Anna as she had her hands pressed upon her face.

Elsa raised a brow of confusion and Agnarr continued, "uuh well hang on you'll find out. And then we ran towards the water and from above, the clouds began to fall. But not like fog, no I say, but it seemed as if it were a wall being casted down upon the land. All the fighting between us and the Northuldra stopped momentarily as we suspected something was wrong. I could picture it clearly; the far right of the land was being closed off by the clouds. I wasn't too sure of what was going on, but I noticed that my only way of escape was down the river, which was once calm, but then turned into rapids. The clouds were just about to collapse in front of me-"

"-Oh, I can't watch," Anna's head was buried deep into the pillows. Elsa's eyes were wide open and engaged.

"-and out of nowhere, I've been shoved into the water. In the rapids I went."

"Oh, please oh please tell me that you didn't die," Anna said.

Induna chuckled and added, "no dear, he survived-,"

"And it was all because of a mystery Northuldran woman," Agnarr said.

"Wow," said Elsa.

"And little did I know, the stunning woman who saved me told me about how if we wouldn't have jumped, we would've been trapped in those mysterious lands forever," Agnarr continued.

"Oh, my jelly goodness! Who was the mysterious woman?! Who was she?!" said Anna.

The mother of the girls then stood up from the bed and made her way over to Agnarr and embraced him. Her arms made their ways under his shoulders and they hugged warmly. A gentle smooch on Agnarr's cheek was dropped. Elsa's eyes grew wide and Anna peeled up to a sitting position and continued, "Tell me tell me, who was it!"

The loving couple looked at each other and laughed at Anna's words, "It was your mother Anna."

After a moment of aw which struck both girls, Elsa then looked down at the covers for a bit, thinking, only to then ask about why would they have been trapped if they've stayed.

"Ahh, the gods of the elements Elsa, that's why. You see as far as we, and I know, we've upset the gods of the four elements, wind, earth, fire, and water," Iduna said.

"But why?"

"I'm not sure truly, magic is awfully mysterious, and not quite unlike the gods, too. But I think it was perhaps both sides of the war misused the magic around them. You see, when I was little, we were told to believe and respect all magic that revolved around us. And well, since outsiders were invading the land, we grew desperate. We ended up using the magic against the Arendellian soldiers figuring they'd try to do the same back to us."

Agnarr continued, "-the misuse of magic upsets the gods and I guess as a result, they didn't want more people to access it anymore, much less bring the magic outside the lands. So I suppose, they closed what once was a magical land off from the world."

"Oh my, so is magic bad?" Elsa said.

"Well-," Agnarr looked at Iduna rather hesitantly.

"Well not really," mother continued, "We just couldn't use it correctly."

"-but understand that magic is quiet, … well… unpredictable and," Agnarr continues, trying to find the right words to utter, for he didn't want to somehow upset Elsa. He eventually came to say, in a matter that felt quite inevitable, that magic is best untampered with, but it can be used correctly, by the right people of course. He even went off to justify why Elsa shouldn't really be playing with his sister with her kind of magic, for it can be dangerous, but that notion didn't really phase Elsa, well, maybe it did a little. "Ever since then, the people of Arendelle and anyone who'd then heard the legend of the disappearing magical realm had been very skeptical about magic. People can be fearful of such unpredictable power."

Elsa took his words and thought about it. She came to a realization and spoke, "But are you afraid of me?"

After a pause and some warm faces, everyone gathered around and embraced Elsa lovingly. Despite all the warnings and tales of dangerous sorcery. Despite the consequences that could lead to terror and torment. Despite it all, their tight hug which was rather emotional said it all.

"Of course not, Elsa, off to sleep you two, we have a big day tomorrow," Agnarr said, knowing little that the big day was actually today.

**Prelude**

**Scene 1:**

Dear reader, despite the touching moment, please understand what may await. A family filled with such great love can sometimes always just as easily be broken apart. Magic can do well, but more often than not, it leads to torn hearts. But enough of such I guess, today is a big day. Yes, a great festival of lights is awaiting just across the waters. In a not so distant land, a land that may be quite familiar to few, or everyone to be fair. It was a land of beauty and warmth. A land where green was much more present for longer times of the year. A land of hopes and dreams, each of them was unique to each and every individual who lived over there. Dreams that could make the heartiest and foulest creature wish to be tamed by their light and delicate passions.

After a long trip from the comfort of their castles, the girls wake after a long nap to encounter such a green land, where a majestic castle surrounded by a town awaits before them. It looked much like the one in Arendelle, but it had more emphasis and variety of warmer colors such as the gilded cobblestone streets from the shine of the evening sun, the vibrance of color among the buildings of the townsfolk: yellow walls, bright brown vender stands covered by bright green vegetation, red rooves, lines that dangled purple colored decorative flags over the people. Purple was such a luxury to feast one's eyes upon, and yet they had it in abundance. As the king and queen made their, not so subtle entrance to the town, surrounding themselves with guards and cavalry units, the girls strayed off to witness all that went on. While the first rows of people took their bows, the girls made it as far downtown as to where everyone had yet to notice the presence of the royal family. Down towards the fountain of a circular courtyard, Anna ran up to every single stand to see what the venders were selling, while Elsa followed Anna witnessing the people around her. A group of boys chased each other around the fountain; Some girls were off to the corner doing each other's hair; A band of musicians were playing a lively jig as the crowd of dancing civilians slowly began to grow fast. Anna managed to notice it as well and peaked her interests.

"Come on Elsa! Dance with me," said Anna as she pulled her, giving Elsa no time to react.

"Anna slow down, let me get ready," Elsa chuckled.

The sounds of the music rushed, pulsing in twos. The violin player led the way with his fast pace and arpeggiated melodies while the bass player plucked his notes, waddling up and down with the concertina trailing just at the end of each upbeat. The band which sounded like they were improvising yet very together found their cadence and led all the newcomers on to start. Everyone, including Anna and Elsa, danced around gleefully. Shouts and joyful claps, cheers, and whistles were accompanied by the towns folk as Anna and Elsa swung each other around aimlessly with their interlocked arms. A couple who had serious dance moves attracted some of the crowd, while some other adults revolved around them as they were some of the youngest on the plaza floor dancing their hearts out.

Despite my words of caution, it so seemed that the unpredictable nature of magic was indeed unpredictable, but in a much pleasant way. Elsa never slipped a flake, but the magic of the crowd and music that revolved around them caused them to buried in the fun they were having, even to the point where they didn't notice the music fading away while the words, "Ladies and gentlemen, make way for the King and Queen of Arendelle," filled the streets.

"Oh, come here you two," said Iduna, as she raised her hand with a smile on her face.

"coming," said Elsa. The two sisters made their way skipping and holding hands as their joy became very contagious to everyone around them. The crowd whom saw the girls dance earlier, along with the band, cheered for the two.

"Mom, mom, can we please stay, we were having so much fun." Anna knew that they'd have to accompany her parents to visit the King and Queen of Corona, but it was worth a shot anyways.

Whilst outside the castle was very festive and lively, inside it was a different story. The family traveled up a wide path, isolated from the rift raft of what went on. After what felt like 100 paces, they came inside, and a wave of silence that overcame the halls. The main part of the castle was actually open, anyone could enter it. It was rather big, much like back at home. But unlike the comparison made earlier about their facades, this one lacked a bit of light. The colors on the walls were bland and everything felt dreadful. Everyone who entered bore a much different face than the faces just downtown. All were somber and melancholic, many brought flowers. Almost all of them were gold flowers, almost like the ones depicted on the purple flags earlier, though they didn't glow like them. The walking pace of everyone slowed significantly, even Anna responded to the ambience rather appropriately.

Down at the end of the hall stood a couple, both baring crowns beside them. The people that came in with their flowers handed them to the couple. They had their crowns rested upon their seats. One could see the look of mourning on their faces. Heavy brows resting upon the couple's eyes. The man who possessed a strong beard and had the stature of a once powerful warrior simply bowed his head in a meek manner, his eyes would shut at times, on the verge of tears it would seem. The woman with her dark thick hair, green eyes, and radiating beauty coupled her hands, resting below upon her dress skirt. Her eyes wide but delicate with her head resting on the man's shoulder's in attempts to comfort him, and his aching heart. As the Arendellian family approached, Elsa with her hands also coupled in front of her, Anna twitching her fingers in circles while still finding a steady rhythm of walking, and their parents whom also took off their crowns in what seemed like a sign of humane respect. Behind the couple stood a mural which stood out a bit more than everything else that had much blander color. The mural had the couple in it, baring their crowns. They were holding a baby with what seemed like bright blonde hair, which didn't quite match their dark brown hair color. 'Is that the princes', Anna thought, 'where is she?'.

The Arendellian parents then meat the king and queen, not as royalty to royalty, but as family member to family member when the two fathers, on the verge of tears, embraced each other. Agnarr tapped on his back while what feels like if it were his close brother rested his head upon his chest. Iduna and who might as well be her sister held each other's hands, while Iduna gave a nodding gesture of reassurance.

"I pray the best for her," said Iduna.

"- everything will be ok," Agnarr added.

Anna and Elsa then took their turns embracing the grieving couple. Both of them not entirely aware of what's going on, but it was the least they could do.

**Scene 2:**

The waning sun above Corona now rested on the horizon with half its body dunked under it. The festival outside the castle was still lively. The music was faint, but still audible all thanks to the blanket of mournful silence. With permission, Anna and Elsa were able to leave the castle and go to town and enjoy their sun set, while mom and dad stayed back to comfort the grieving king and queen.

Back in town, the sounds of the music haven't changed much, the base still plucked, waddling its notes up and down. The violinist, now partnered by a recorder player do a duet as the concertina trailed along, as before. The dancing people now formed a line placing each of their hands on the shoulders of those in front of them and they would skip and frolic through the plaza. But as the girls ran back towards the crowd, Anna manages to slam her body onto an older boy with brown hair, who's about 13 years old from the looks of it. He had pretty ragged clothing but seemed well groomed.

"Hey! Watch it!" said Anna.

"No, you watch it!" said the boy.

"I'm so sorry, my sister can be a bit-," Elsa paused then shrugged.

"Why do you have white hair?"

Elsa shrugged again.

"- hey what are you guys playing?" said Anna as she pointed at the other group of boys running around chasing each other.

"Tag."

"Tag?" said Elsa.

"Yeah. Do you even know what tag is?"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. For being cooped up in the castle most of their short lives, the notion of what, or even how to play the game, never really occurred to them. Despite the rough bump between the two, the boy decided to invite the girls and teach them how to play. At first, the boy told the girls the simple rules. One person is "it" and they would "tag" someone else, and then the cycle would just keep going. There were four boys and the boy Anna bumped into seemed like the fastest of the bunch. While playing, if Anna were it, she would chase after the slowest boy, and if Elsa were it, she would try to quickly tag the person who tagged her back. "Hey! No tag backs," they would say, but no one would really complain. As a result, most would think twice before tagging Elsa, while others would recklessly tag Anna, the youngest of the bunch. During the game, it was almost as if Anna was unknowingly picked on, while no one would dare mess with Elsa. None of the boys knew it, but Elsa's got the magic powers, and she'd sometimes think that it was that reason why none of the boys would mess with her, but she knew that was a bit dramatic. 'Maybe it was just my white hair,' Elsa would think jokingly.

The sun was practically under the horizon, and almost all the festivities took a long break. Most of the people were reaching for wherever only to pull out a glowing lantern. Others whom didn't seem prepared would either just buy one from the stands or attempt to make one, if they had the materials.

"What's going on?" said Anna.

"Hurry, the festival of lights is about to begin," said the boy.

The boy extended his hand to grab Anna's, while Anna grabbed Elsa's. The sudden jolt startled Elsa and her hands momentarily flashed cold for a moment, but nothing more of it. The boy would pull the girls through rather obscure parts of town. It seemed like he was no stranger to the alleyways and back pathways that branched out of the main cobblestone road. As they traveled downhill, the buildings around the backstreets were lit up, less and less people were in near proximity. The sky got darker as they zigzagged downhill through the back streets. As the boy continued, he would extend his hands out to what seemed like the local trash bins and pick out whatever food was around: an apple that look surprisingly ripe, an orange, some bread with light mold on it, and he even managed to pick off some fresh grapes from some of the recently abandoned stands, perhaps because their owners were busy preparing for the celebration. After the boy blatantly stole food from some of the stands, Anna would point it out, but the boy would respond with 'so what?' or 'like they'll notice.'

The three made it to the bottom of the hill and there lie the docks. They began looking around for something, while the girls admired the view. From where they stood, they had a clear visual of the castle, which now was lit up and looked very festive. The waters were still, and the docks were almost empty. There were many boats out on the water, just sitting there with one or two people on them. Each and every boat was lit up with the lanterns the girls saw earlier.

"Ahh, there it is," the boy said, who pointed a boat tied upon one of the docks.

"What are we doing?" said Elsa, still unable to really put together what's going on.

As the boy untied the ropes that anchored the boat, he got on and reach his hand out, "You'll see, it's a surprise. You two are going to love it."

The girls took his hand and followed along for the ride, almost unaware of why they're out so far from the kingdom. Though despite all the red flags that could spell out some uneasiness between them; for some reason, it felt more innocent. The boy had some moral issues, but overall doesn't really seem like such a bad person. In a way, he was somewhat worth trusting, but if anything happens, Elsa would know what to do, so it was fine.

"Hey, I never really got your names. What are they?" said the boy.

"Name's Elsa-,"

"-and I'm Anna, and you?"

"My name is Eugene, but you can call me Flynn if you'd like."

"Eugen?" chuckled Anna, "ha, Eugene Eugene Eugene, what a funny name."

"Hey! Don't where it out. Like I said, you can call me Flynn," said Eugene.

"Sorry," Anna said as she struggled to hold her laugh in.

"So, Elsa, what is with the hair? I've never really seen anything like it."

"Ah, well-," Elsa paused for a bit and came to a rather sudden realization. That thing her dad said about magic; 'I don't think I should say,' she thought. Him or anyone who'd know of her magic could be rather…

"-Elsa has magical Ice powers!" Anna interrupted the moment, and for a brief moment, Elsa was startled, but she tried to save it.

"What?"

"-Ah don't listen to her," Elsa coughed her hands and leaned over to whisper, "we just tell her that because she has a wild imagination," she leaned away and continued, "truth be told, we don't really know," she ended off with a rather airy sigh of laughter, knowing that no one would be startled in any way.

"But imagine if you did…have ice magic," said Eugene.

"does it have to be ice?"

"well, not really, no. But imagine if you had any kind of magic you can think of. Just think of all the good one can do for themselves."

"yeah," Elsa sighed as she contemplated that thought for a bit before responding, "but if only that were possible right."

The sun was all the way under the horizon. One could see each and every lantern light. The bigger ones that were just on the boats near the three, and all the way towards the castle, where each light was nothing but a spec of bright light. It was as if the stars descended from the heavens to touch each and every individual in Corona.

"Well," said Eugene, "looks like you two aren't from around here; because you see, the story around this great festival revolves around the legend of the princes who does possess magical properties."

"Wait really?" Elsa said.

"well, that's what the stories say at least."

"ooohh, a story, are you about to tell a story?" Anna perked up with excitement. The boat rocked for a bit from her movements.

"The festival of the lights is ceremony we do every year. On the princess's birthday, we'd cast our lights up in the night sky, in hopes that the lost princes may find her way back home. It was told that she was stolen by an old hag. No one really knows why, but it was suspected that the lost princes had magical abilities that can help even the most sickly, bruised, or oldest of individuals."

"What?" said Anna.

"Well, some would say that her hair would glow at times and that her glowing hair had magical properties. Most think the old hag took the baby because she thought the magic hair would get her younger and make her beautiful."

"Is that true?" Said Elsa.

"Maybe, I'd sure like to think so," said Eugene, "the part about her being able to heal and stuff, not that she was stolen, even though that is true."

Eugene chuckled a little and a bit of silence entered the air. Anna smiled and waited, hoping he'd say more. Elsa took a glance at her hands. Her gaze was rather attentive, for she didn't seem to be aware of anything around her. The faint sounds of the water, which were pretty quiet, faded completely. Her peripheral sight of the wood on the boat; the rags on Eugene; Anna's presence, all faded from her attention. 'A young girl to be stolen by someone just for her magic' Elsa thought as even the sight of her very own hands weren't her priority anymore, 'my, for how a selfish old woman would tear the hearts of two loving parents,' she concluded. Yes, magic for which could lead hearts torn if not treated and watched over with well enough.

"Elsa, Elsa, look!" said Anna, as she pointed at two small lights, which started to rise just above the castle.

Eugene gave a nudge on Elsa's shoulder to get her attention, which just managed to suck her back to reality. And just in the right moment, a giant herd of the bright lanterns rose up from the town floors and flooded the skies. From the boats, it wasn't too hard to hear cheers over there. The couples from neighboring boats snuggled closer together, while others began to prey and wish the best for the lost princess. The lantern lights were brighter than the dimly lit stars and so were the hopes and dreams of everyone below. Despite the possibility that the princess may not comeback, everyone in Corona shared the same sentiments and empathized with the King and Queen, whom had to suffer for so long.

Off the corner of Elsa's eye, she noticed that Eugene was munching on something and quickly realized what he was eating when she turned around. It was the Garbage and stolen food from the alleyways they went through.

"Hey, you shouldn't eat that," said Elsa.

"Eeeeewww!" said Anna.

"Oh, and why not? You think I grabbed all this just to look at? Let me answer that for you, NO."

"But you stole it," said Anna.

"So what? A man's gotta eat, you want some?"

"I don't steal," said Elsa.

"Fine, you want the stuff I didn't steal?"

"You mean the food you grabbed out of the garbage, no way."

"Well you're so high and mighty, are you two princes or something?" smirked Eugene.

Elsa smirked back. "Well as a princess," she said sarcastically, "such petty crimes you did can lead you to prison."

"Oh please," Eugene continued, "You don't need to be a princess to know that."

"Then, why do you do them?"

"A man's gotta eat."

"-But you hardly got any hair on you. And your voice be squeaky," said Anna.

Elsa chuckled and continued, "and plus, going to prison won't help achieve whatever dreams you got. Isn't Corona the land where everyone has a dream?"

"Well yes but-,"

"then what's your dream?" said Anna.

Eugene looked down for a moment before continuing, "well if you really want to know". The girls nodded. Before continuing, he changed the subject, "whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Why me? What are yours?"

The girls sighed and Anna continued, "I'd love to see a real-life snowman".

The other two made faces for a bit and Elsa continued, "I'll be queen of Arendelle one day," she said so with a bit of weakness to her voice.

"Oh, you weren't kidding about the whole… wow I nailed it…whatever, well, my dream is to be rich, filled to my big nose with gold and rubies. All So that I wouldn't have to be eating trash every meal."

Elsa took a pause and gestured a sign of solemn understanding and looked down in embarrassment for how she treated the boy.

"It's ok, and plus I have another dream."

"What is it?" Elsa said, raising her head up.

"Well, I guess that maybe one day, I'd like to be a storyteller."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Scene 1:**

Ladies and Gentlemen, you've all heeded my words. I may have shared the moments that may not rest upon my words correctly, but from here on and now, all I have expressed with my greatest earnestness and strictest discretion will not be painted on with the light brush strokes that may have illusioned you all previously. Understand that from now and forth, the truth and all its unfiltered details will not be hidden from these pages. I ask of you to tread carefully. Magic is very powerful and very much real for what is to come. The faintest of hearts are at risk of freezing. Beware for what may follow, the true tale of the Frozen Heart.

Just a few nights after arriving back from Corona, almost everyone in the castle was fast asleep. The many staff who'd run the castle were asleep; Agnarr and Iduna were asleep; Elsa was asleep; and…

"Elsa, wake up, wake up."

…Anna was not. She was hopping up on top of Elsa's bed like every other night, though it was the first time since the trip. Like always, Anna would wake her sister up to then play in the main ball room, turning the dead and stilled ambience into something more magical, but, maybe perhaps, not this time. This night was different, and most definitely for the more…interesting if you'd call it so. This time, well…Elsa thought that maybe that she should perhaps restrain herself from waking up. It may just be because she really was tired and not in the mood. The true reason though, it seemed a bit more appropriate.

"Elsa, come on, wake up."

"Not tonight Anna."

It may be because she didn't want to get in trouble by her dad this time, or perhaps otherwise. She wouldn't budge, trying to send the message. This time, nothing would convince her to get out of bed.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" said Anna.

Elsa's eyes sprung wide open.

**Scene 2:**

Down in the main ball room, they started their mid-night play session. The ceiling was covered in snowflakes, floating downwards. The carpet was removed. The floor was recovered in Ice, creating another Ice rink. They skated. They had a snowball fight, slid down snow hills, and they even managed to finish the little snowman they've tried to build the other night.

"High, I'm Olaf, and I love warm hugs," Elsa said, trying to imitate its voice as she waved the dainty little arm twigs, giving the inanimate snowman bit more life.

"I love you Olaf," Anna exclaimed as she made her way on her knees to give a warm hug.

As the night continued on, something was much different than from the other night. You see ladies and gentlemen, as time flew by… well…

"Hey! Looks like mommy and daddy didn't catch us!" said Anna.

"well then, sshhh, so we won't wake them," laughed Elsa hysterically.

It wasn't their first times, but it was very rare that the girls would stay up for so long. It felt like it was nearly 3 am and no sign of their parents suggests that they may actually spend the whole night playing. In fact, they managed to have enough time to experiment around for a bit. Anna decided to try to push the boundaries of what Elsa could really do. Elsa hesitated at first, but she was on board on the flicker of a candle.

First, Elsa tried to give Anna an array of winter spectacle. Though a bit clumsy, she would whip out her arms as rays of glistening white and emerald blue frost mimic her movements, like a drunk mist. She would then continue to spin around, making a sort of fuzzy Ice swirl that headed towards Anna. Anna basked inside of it briefly as the swirl passed by. She gave a little shiver and smiled wide, quietly clapping her hands. Elsa then tried to make a ray of frost sliver through the air under her will. Anna wasn't able to make out whether the long body made it a snake, whether its fuzziness made it a caterpillar, or whether what could be limbs and nublets on the body could make one of those cool dragons from the other side of the world. But whatever it was, Anna was still very pleased to see it. After stumbling on a few moves, Elsa decided to try something else.

Remembering what her mother told her the night, she set her sights on the ice below her. She took a bit of a pause, not quite sure how to do this next thing. Everything calmed down to a silence as she scratched her head and tilted it to the side a bit, thinking hard but not seeming to grasp her thoughts.

"Elsa, what are you doing?"

"I want to get rid of the ice, but I don't quite know how to?"

"Why do you want to get rid of it? We were having so much fun."

"Well, so I could learn how to clean up this mess afterword's."

"But we have the rug."

"I know, I know, but you know what I mean," said Elsa as she started anticipating some moves.

She tried flailing her arms in a different way, but it was hard knowing that doing so only gave off more ice and she was only controlling the directions they were going a bit differently. Then she tried to touch the Ice floor and Imagine it going away, thinking that all she needed to do was to think about it going away. Nothing really happened. If anything, she merely gave the floor another coat. She tried doing a lifting motion with her hands, but it didn't work. For a bit of time, she practically tried every motion and thought she could imagine, but it only seemed to make more of a mess. The only thing that was left was to do the complete opposite of what she was doing. Instead of thinking and moving her arms, she tried standing around, doing and thinking about nothing. Unsurprisingly, doing nothing well… did nothing. Maybe she had to start on something easier, perhaps a pile of soft snow for starters. Ice is probably more difficult to deal with anyways, but Anna was getting bored and grew impatient.

"Come on Elsa, let's do something."

Elsa drooped her shoulders and sighed 'later' at the snow pile before turning around and shrugging, as if it were no big deal.

As the night prolonged further, the snowman was casted off to one corner after it had a great deal of attention. The ice got rougher from its usage. Snow stopped floating from the ceiling and all corners of the room that weren't touched by the light of the snow got darker. Anna slid down a snow hill and shot towards a smaller fluffier hill.

As she stood up and bent her knees, she teased the words, "Catch me!" just as she jumped in an aimless direction.

"Hang on," Elsa said, as she blasted a pile of soft snow, catching Anna's fall.

This encouraged Anna to keep going, making more leaps as Elsa kept at her pace. Each and every time, Elsa would make a pile that was slightly larger than the last one.

"Gotcha," said Elsa.

"Again, again," Anna repeated, as she started to speed up, rushing blindly off the snow cliffs, only to be save from another hill that appeared mid jump.

"Again, Again." She quickened her pace ever slightly, but Elsa started to trail.

"Wait!"

Anna let out a 'whoo' as she kept going, not hearing what Elsa was saying.

"Slow down! Slowdown!"

The ice was slippery, and Elsa tried moving quickly, but at the cost of her balance. She slipped trying to do another blast, but that didn't stop Anna from jumping.

"Whooo!" Anna yelled, as she began to fall further and further. The rush of the fall and the fun she was having was too much for her to care for her own safety.

Elsa was on the ground but spared no time prepping herself as she got worried for Anna. She felt the strong thumping in her chest. Adrenaline rushed all over her. It was too fast. There was no time. Elsa haphazardly let out another blast.

'thump!'

The blast struck her head.

"ANNA!" cried Elsa.

Anna went limp and tumbled like a lifeless rag doll down and barely missed the hard impact of the ice. Elsa rushed towards her sister, who had rolled down on a little bit of snow, and frantically wrapped her arms around her. One arm around Anna's head, the other shaking her body. There was no response. A white streak appeared on Anna's hair, but nothing else happened. Nothing was even twitching. No eye movement, nor finger movement. No coughing. No crying. Nothing. She was unconscious.

Her heart torn; Elsa couldn't hold anything in. Tears spilled out, squeals and whimpers were let. She couldn't even contain her powers, for she couldn't hold the ice that oozed out and crawled over every centimeter of the ball room. "Mama! Papa!" she yelled. She was Unable to speak without her voice cracking. As if there were any chance that Anna may be conscious, Elsa tried to comfort her as their' parents scrambled downstairs to the scene.

The doors violently barged open. Agnarr and Iduna made no hesitation to run towards the girls, not even minding the Ice-covered floor which they've almost slipped on a few steps. Their eyes were wide and frantic. Iduna's hands coughed to her face in shock, while Agnarr briefly struggled to comport himself.

"Elsa what have you done!? This is getting out of hand!" Agnarr said.

"It-it was an accident," Elsa said as she shed more tears, "I'm sorry, Anna!"

"There's no sorry, did you see what you've done?"

"I-I-I'm, so-," Elsa couldn't keep it together.

"Oh, no, she's Ice cold," Iduna said, as she cradled Anna by her arms.

"Come on, I think I know what to do," Angarr said.

Elsa exchanged wide glances with Papa. He didn't spare a crack of vulnerability on his face. It was rock solid and stern, which made Elsa slip into a pit of anguish briefly, but it was not a good time for that, she thought. Elsa heaved herself up, barely overcoming here mildly numb limbs that resulted from the blow and tried to make herself useful.

Agnarr rushed to the castle library and scrambled his flailing arms at the bookshelves, in desperation to find anything. The others followed along; Iduna with Anna in her arms, and Elsa who couldn't help but to cover her head in guilt. With each book violently sifted and searched through felt like too much time was wasted, finding the papers needed felt stressful with each passing second.

"Ah, there it is," Agnarr managed to pull a rather wrinkled and frail piece of paper with some depictions and a general vague looking map. Iduna took a quick glance at them and began to rush cautiously out the room before anyone could react. Agnarr motioned Elsa to accompany him, then shouted to let Iduna know that he'll bring the horses out.

Elsa helped open the gates in a small barn next to the castle with her dad, trying to guide a horse out, while Agnarr did the same with another. Her hands were chilled, the latch that she pulled on to stuck frozen shut in the unlocked position. The stallion reacted unpleasantly to her gentle, but frosted touch. Elsa struggled to convince it to exit the gate until Agnarr interjected, calming the stallion and out it went. Elsa tried to hide her hands, looking at her pockets at first, but just placed them behind her back instead when Agnarr saw the damage she did. Though rather worried, Agnarr couldn't bother showing it, for there were more important matters to deal with. He kept his composer, motioned Elsa, and wrapped a warm arm around her, an attempt to say that, 'it's ok'.

**Scene 3:**

Just outside the castle gates, with no guards or anyone around, Iduna mounted her horse as fast as she could with Anna, merely a breathing rag doll, against her chest and led the way. Agnarr quickly hoisted Elsa up along with him and raced behind. The saddles of each horse shook hard. The wind rushed and pushed against each rider's face. The clobbering of hooves pounded against the ground as the heads of the stallions bobbed as hard as they could. Their hair couldn't be tamed by the wind, nor gravity, just as Elsa struggled to contain her composer, letting streams of light ice trail behind the horse she rode on. Anna bounced with the motion of the galloping rather violently, unaware and unresponsive. Everyone's hearts were on the verge of exploding, but it felt as if Anna's was sleeping, the beats were barely noticeable by Iduna's touch.

"Hya! FASTER!" Iduna shouted, whipping the reins.

Despite it being very cold outside, and practically only wearing a night gown, Iduna easily broke into sweat. But despite the alarm and worry, they all made great haste without obvious panic, and continued to speed throughout the straight path that extended across Arendelle and out they escaped.

Deeper and deeper into the woods they flew into. The night lights that lit Arendelle bright couldn't reach their luminescence far enough. The trees blurred and darkened. The only source of light was Elsa's trail, which didn't help with seeing what was ahead. Despite the trouble, the King and Queen already knew the path to where they needed to go to anyways, though seeing would help. The wolves were howling, which could pose as a problem, though really, anything could. The woods weren't safe at night. They almost had an encounter with what may have seemed like a wolf or a small bear, but it was only a small reindeer hulling stuff on a sled with some tiny figure that stumbled next it.

The two horses eventually arrived, approaching an opening that was pretty visible. Elsa could see the sight of rather large rocks within that opening, as well as what maybe some flat land sparsely covered in grass, exposing what she'd eventually find out to be a smooth rock bed. As the horse slowed to a halt at the opening, Elsa wondered, 'why here?' and perhaps, 'what would be here', as well. It was the middle of nowhere after all, as far as anybody would reasonably think.

It was Elsa's first time, for she was never in this situation before, but she would've never thought that the large rocks would all of a sudden roll towards the family in a surrounding circle and take form of short rocky humanoids that emitted the aroma of wet moss, and the physical essence of poor hunched back hermits.

They approached and surrounded them. They've seemed to have at least heard of the family, for one of the rock figures pointed out that the sister's parents were the King and Queen. Another rock rolled fast and a bit closer than the others, then sprang its bitty thick arms and legs out. It seemed old. Perhaps the eldest looking of the bunch.

"We need your help, please. It's our daughter," said Agnarr.

"She was struck in the head," said Iduna.

"By what? By who?" the elder rock hermit said.

Elsa had her head down, shoulders shrugged. She treaded forward, presenting her hands to the elder, who looked up a bit confused as to why.

"What's wrong girl?" said the elder, as he tried to take a closer look at her hands. But just before he could touch them, Elsa pulled them away out of worry.

She explained everything, though it was really hard to do so without being overwhelmed. It was a strong feeling. A heavy sensation that covered her body bit by bit. The feeling that you get when you'd had to explain your own faults. It was difficult to find it in her to tell someone simple and straight, 'I shot my sister in the head with a bolt of Ice, and I don't know if she'll make it or not,' "…All because of me," strong words she had to finish uttering, while being bombarded with the judging eyes of about 50 rock beings, and being undeserving of the comforting arm on her shoulders by each her own mother and father. Both of them with their lips trembling and bodies stiff, worried about the problem she had created. It was too much pressure to speak with a calm and clear voice, and without shedding a tear.

"Oh dear, born with or cursed? …her powers."

"Born, and they're getting stronger" said Agnarr.

"Let's see, here."

The rock being extended out his arms as Iduna showed the head that contained the white streak among the forest of charcoal red.

"Well, fortunately, it was a blast to the head. We can fix those. If it were a blast to the heart, then we couldn't have done anything" the elder said, receiving a light sigh of relief from the family, "Anyways, since magic is rather unpredictable, there comes a cost. Fixing a blow to the head can have wild side effects. Side effects on her memory and personality particularly."

"W-wait, how?" said Elsa.

"Well, I hate to scare you, but she could end up waking to be an entirely different person. She could wake to be meaner or shyer than before. Eat differently. Have a different sense of humor, the magic can wipe who the girl once was," the elder continued, "And what she remembered."

Elsa glanced back at her parents with weary in her eyes. Agnarr broke composure and all that was buried within was expressed in a sigh before saying, "Whatever it takes."

Elsa interjected before the elder could react, "Wait, is there another way?"

"Well," the elder shrugged, "the best I could do darling is control what memories she could lose, but everything else is up to any god knows what."

"Do what you must," said Agnarr.

"Well, in best hopes that she wouldn't change, I can try to remove the miniscule memories of her life, but I'm afraid that wouldn't be enough. So, the best I could do is to remove all her memories of magic. She won't remember all the times you had or used magic. But at least this will spare her from forgetting all the fun."

"So, you mean she won't remember that I have powers?" Elsa lamented.

"It's the best I could do. It would help keep Anna be Anna," said the elder.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," Elsa whimpered.

The elder casted some magic upon Anna. Nothing seemed to happen except that Anna moved her arm and twitched her little hand. All of which gave off signs that she was now ok.

Elsa retreated and tucked herself close to Iduna's gown. Her head was against the long skirt; she wiped her eyes and looked at her hands again, like if it were another entity.

"Elsa listen," the elder approached the girl and continued, "understand that power like this can only grow. Despite what others may say, magic can be a beautiful thing, if treated and nurtured properly. It is an extension of yourself," the elder casted a vision of a figure that depicted Elsa, who at first seemed rather innocent. The figure would play around with her magic without trouble. But the elder continued, "But understand and heed to this, if you misuse them, and bury yourself in fear, then it can punish you."

The vision then glowed blood red and depicted ice striking the figure mercilessly. Elsa jerked her head into the skirt ruffles, fearing the depiction.

"But it only takes care and nurturing to prevent that. And control most importantly of course. But that shouldn't be a problem," said the elder.

"She can learn to control them, I'm sure of it," said Agnarr comforting Elsa and Iduna in his arms.

'I hope so,' thought Elsa.

"Till then," Agnarr continued, "we'll just have to protect her."

After a long and stressful night. The trip back to the castle was tranquil. The stallions lightly tapped the ground as they strolled back. The light of the morning sun began to show, though no one else was outside yet. Iduna could hear Anna breathing and yawn lightly every other minute. Elsa was calm, but somber, tired from the all-nighter. Some of the castle staff stood just outside its gates, waiting for their arrival. A few of them looked a bit tired from waking up so early, while others looked a little worried. They reeled the reins and took care of the horses as the family got off. One of them expressed their concerns for where they've been, but Agnarr calmly dismissed them and told him to just keep doing what he was doing. He, and any other concerned staff, didn't bother pressing the matter forward.

Asleep in the castle they all were, for they were all exhausted. Elsa shut her door and laid on the floor, worrying that she might freeze the bed. 'I can't believe I did that,' Elsa thought. 'I could've killed her. I never meant it. Oh, I ruined my sister. How could I look at her the same? I'm such a terrible person.' Her thoughts would continue and swirl like a storm till she drowned her mind in sorrow, and tired herself to sleep. She had never meant all of this. Never again she would hurt Anna the same. Her dad was right. She should've listened. She should've stayed asleep that night. Never she'd make such a mistake ever again, Elsa would conclude.

A knocking sound was heard through the door, "Elsa? Elsa?" the sound of a sweet innocent little angel caressed Elsa's ear.

'Knock, knock,' It was the door again, "Come on Elsa, let's play," said Anna, unwary of last night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Scene 1:**

Ever since that night, Elsa was never the same.

To have heard a life threating incident would merely be surprising, send a bit of shock, but anyone could get over it. To have seen someone go through the incident would have kept anyone up at night for a week at most, but it can be a nice story to tell in lighter mood some other day. But to have caused and seen the incident, and most especially to their loved ones can really leave a mark on one's head. How could anyone confront them the same as before? How could you apologize and move on? Most devastatingly, how could one apologize to someone who couldn't remember what happened? Elsa almost killed her sister, but Anna couldn't remember. It wouldn't be so easy to say sorry for what happened only to be asked what happened, having to then explain what happened would just be too much. Though, per-haps, everything just may have been forgiven. If Anna doesn't remember her suffering, then all can be fine. At least surely if she couldn't remember, then Elsa's demons may go away, and hope not comeback another day.

Anna had been knocking on Elsa's door for nearly 10 minutes, which eventually woke her up begrudgingly. Before she could open the door though, she had look in the mirror and prepare herself. She knew that Anna's face could bring out the deepest feelings from anyone, but if she were to think, 'all is fine, all is fine,' and kept her focus, then all must be fine.

"Elsa, come on out, we're all about to eat breakfast!" Anna said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Elsa said.

As Elsa had her hand on the door, she came to the understanding that whom ever awaited behind those doors would only probably be Anna. The elder said that despite his best, her new self may not be her old self. It would be a pity to open the door only to stumble across a completely different person. One who may be uptight, or stiff. Or per-haps eerily quiet and painfully soft spoken. Anna not being Anna might as well have been literal murder, Elsa thought. But at least her yelling did spark a sigh of hope, for whom ever was behind that door sure sounded like Anna.

Elsa slowly pealed the door open, expecting Anna, or someone who looks like her, at least. But as the door was opened, she didn't see anyone. Elsa took a quick glance left and right, but the hallway seemed empty. 'Did I hallucinate?' she thought. The acknowledgement of the barren hallway led to Elsa untucking herself from the door and stepping away, but with one hand on the knob inside. The smells of pork and meat crawled everywhere, 'so they must be serving breakfast then', Elsa thought.

"Raawr! gotcha" shouted Anna.

She gave Elsa quite a gasp. The inside doorknob that Elsa previously laid her hand on was grappled tight and frozen solid. The sound was quite audible. Anna sure heard it.

"What was that," Anna said as she tried to peer her head into Elsa's room.

"I-It's nothing," Elsa said as she quickly blocked the visible gap between the door and her room, "go on, I'll be right there."

Elsa bit her lower lip as she saw the damage she had done to the knob. It wouldn't budge, and the ice even managed to cover a good chunk of the door itself. 'Oh no' she thought. But despite the incident, it was rather pleasant that Anna did that, Elsa thought. It seemed very Anna of her to do so. She forced a smile when Anna, who began skipping down the spiral staircase, peered at her to check if she'd come down.

"Come on Elsa," Anna said.

Elsa shut the door and paced, acting as if nothing happened, though it was pretty hard for her to hide it.

At the bottom of the stairs, the smells of a delicious mouth-watery breakfast were even more appetizing. Passed the hallway, Elsa strolled through a cozy room with a fireplace. It soothed her briefly knowing that the warm would at least help with any feelings of emotional or magical outburst. Passed the room was the door being held wide open by a tall rounded bald fellow in uniform. He carried a large plate of steak, decorated with green lettuce leaflets surrounding it, peeled onions sprinkled upon it, and buttery cooked asparagus on the side. The smell made Elsa even more famished than just upstairs. As she walked through the door to the dining room, Elsa forced another smile. This time her smile felt only a bit more genuine. While making her way passed the doorway, she thanked the kind staff member before being greeted awkwardly by Agnarr and Iduna, who slouch seated, waiting to start.

The room was much smaller than any royal or non-royal outsider would imagine. It had a golden-brown table which was rested in the dead middle. It was long, but also short enough to have one person on each side and still uphold personal interaction with each one. The walls were decorated with fine patterned and lines. The right side of the table had a large grandfather clock standing calmly and patiently, while the left side had giant windows that had a great view of one side of the Fjord. The front right corner had the flappy doors straight to the kitchen. The Far side of the room was blocked by large columns that held a semicircle back wall with an array of closed wide doors, except for one or two. Agnarr sat in the back edge of the table. Anna sat on the right edge. And Iduna sat at the left edge, leaving plenty of room for Elsa to sit just in front.

The tall man slammed the door behind him and took a few confident stomps towards the table to plop the dishes down.

"Thank you, Kai, it looks splendid," said Agnarr, as he tried to look pleased with the dish.

"Pleasure my King," the tall man did a little clumsy bow and continued, "The pork will be right up soon."

"Oh yes, food!" Anna said.

Anna sprouted from her seat to get a piece. The dish was rather far from her, and the cut was rather thick, so Anna struggled to get a slice. Agnarr swung his arms towards the dish like a tired sloth and cut a piece for her. Iduna yawned and sawed a small piece and plopped it lazily on her plate. The meal was truly brilliant, but the effects of the lack of sleep last night was quite visible in the way Agnarr bobbed his head, as if his neck was too tired to hold him up. Or how Iduna couldn't really open her mouth without letting another yawn escape before every bite.

Elsa was also tired, but she couldn't express it. Too much was overcoming her to feel the drowsiness she'd like to have. Unfortunately, the sight of the knives, forks, and glasses keep her from feeling such. She didn't want another episode like what happened to that doorknob, and much less last night. The thought of touching the silverware felt much more overwhelming than it had ever done before. Touching anything was no hassle before then. She never had to think of the consequences. Nothing should have changed. It was all the same silverware and glass cups as always, but all she could think about is all the horrible things that could happen if she touched them. And of course, not to mention Anna's presence made Elsa especially wary. It's like she was Ill, and she didn't want to infect anyone around her. She doesn't quite know of how contagious it can be, just that it can be if not careful. She would keep her hands tucked in her pockets to avoid finding out.

"Elsa are you alright?" said Iduna.

Iduna's words broke Elsa away from her imagination as she looked up and nodded with a studder.

"Well then, please eat my dear," said Iduna, as she struggled to lift her eyes consistently.

"I don't think I'm hungry," muttered Elsa.

As she spoke, Kai brought the pork dish, which was just as appetizing as the steak, and laid them down. He may have overheard what was being said because he stood with his arms on his hips and interfered.

"Not hungry?", Kai continued, "how must you not be hungry? you haven't had a bite since dinner last night," Kai peered at the grandfather clock which had its short hand on the one, "and oh my, it's practically past mid-day. Darling, you must eat."

Elsa, with her shoulders drooped and her back straightened tight, she nodded reluctantly.

"Oh, come on Elsa, the steak is scrumptious," Anna shoved a mouth full of steak in her jaws before adding, "You should really dig in."

Kai pulled a chair and brought it close to sit in front of Elsa. When Elsa or Anna would be this stubborn, he would always lighten the mood and tell some story that happened in his life or say something funny.

"Back when I was just about your very age, there were times where I too didn't want to eat. I was a mere toothpick, much thinner than you I can be sure."

"No way, but you're so fat," said Anna.

Kai did a jolly laugh and patted his tummy.

"Ahh yes, I earned this great body by gobbling as much as I could like the frantic and happy little piglet I was after mama Yesna entered the family."

"Piglet?!-" said Anna on the break of laughter.

"oink, oink, oink, screech!" Kai oinked and squealed obnoxiously loud. But the way he did it had a very hilarious charm to it.

Elsa also couldn't keep a straight face. All her worries gone instantly. Agnarr almost shot water through his nose, and Iduna's yawns were taken over by obnoxious and loud chortling. No one could keep a straight face every time Kai did something wacky, even at the darkest of times.

"But understand Elsa my dear," Kai continued, "I was a little sad clown when I didn't have a mama, I couldn't eat well."

Kai held his belly again.

"This image of perfection…he-he-he…would've never been a thing if it wasn't for food. Food made me happy, very happy. Ever since mama Yesna arrived, the jolly old maid made me realize all that I was missing, happiness. Happiness in food and food in happiness, yeah?"

Agnarr held his glass of gin and nodded in agreement with Kai's words.

Kai held Elsa's hand and bowed graciously before standing up and serving the child a huge portion of hearty steak and pork with buttered potatoes and grilled pineapple on the side, which came in the pork platter.

"Please, enjoy. I promise you a million times over that It will make your day bright," Kai said.

Elsa, who was filled with deep worry and gloom, now couldn't help but chuckle and smile as she would take her hands out of her pockets and allowed them to travel closer and closer to the silverware. Kai stood smiling, insisting Elsa would take a bite, and a bite she took. As opposed to her worries before, she would hold her knife and fork, and not a single flake of worry was brought onto it by her. She almost felt the same as she had always done most of her life. Unwary of the consequences, she gobbled and gnashed her teeth against the steak. Kai was able to set Elsa back a few years of maturity. A time in which without care or worry, despite for a seemingly miniscule task.

"See Elsa," Anna cleared her mouth by swallowing a piece of steak before continuing, "I told you it was scrumptious."

"That's a good girl but remember. Food may be happiness, but too much happiness may not be the best idea if you know what I mean, eh?" Kai snorted while Anna practically died in laughter.

"Alright, I think my job is done," said Kai.

"Bravo to you, and tell the cooks that they didn't disappoint, like always," said Agnarr as he raised his glass in appreciation.

Iduna did a little clap of appreciation as well and shined an assuring smile towards Elsa.

Kai did his clumsy bow again before waltzing back to the kitchen.

Elsa returned the smile and nodded. She was about to get right back to taking another bite before she paused for a moment. It was brief, but she thought about something that just interrupted her joy. With Anna just in front of her, and yes, it was actually Anna. And even though Elsa was very thankful of it, it still bothered her that she never managed to do what she wished she could've done in front of her face.

"Anna."

"Yeah?"

Elsa prowled through the depths of her inner self, mustering up all the soft courage she could find to let it all out.

"I haven't been able to say it before, but I really wanted to say … that I'm sorry."

Anna gobbled another piece before she could say, "sorry for what," with her mouth full.

Agnarr and Iduna both gravitated their attention towards Elsa, a bit alarmed and worried about what she might say next. Elsa acknowledged their widened gazes and took a breath.

"I'm just so sorry…"

Elsa's lips transforming from sudden gloom to a plastic smirk.

"…I'm sorry because I think my slice is way better than your slice," said Elsa.

"Na-ah, no way," said Anna.

"Oh yeah it is, try it, try it."

The girls laughed and their parents glanced at each other and sighed in relief before degrading into a weak chuckle. The moment and laughter between them gave a sign that all was fine. At least for appearances sake. The fun would only last for a moment, but it was a moment well loved.

**Scene 2:**

Just off the corner of everyone's ears, a horrific shout was heard passed the walls behind Elsa. The scream quickly broke the moment and gave Elsa a jerking chill that scraped down her spine. She had a really strong hunch as to why the scream pierced her ears. Just thinking that the hunch may be true overcame her. She couldn't hide the sense that she was in trouble for something. 'Oh, no, the door,' Elsa thought.

Everyone else couldn't help but to eyes on Elsa, for she looked most guilty of something. Agnarr made a wide-eyed glance at which prompted Elsa to drop her silverware and hide her hands behind her back as she erected herself up.

"Your majesty, your majesty!" said an old maid who barged through the doors. She had panic ridden all over her. She was very jumpy and jittery, and her skin pale as a frightened ghost.

"What is it? Spit it out," said Agnarr.

"It's Elsa's room- "

Elsa tried to interrupt what the lady was about to say. Agnarr was quick to understand what her news may be.

"Hold it!" said Agnarr. He motioned her to whisper to his ear.

Elsa was nerved and rose her hand hesitantly to catch Agnarr's attention. She was not sure whether or not she was trying to admit her guilt or whether she wanted the maid to stop muttering what she thought would be said. But what ever the case, she was uncomfortable within a coinflip.

The maid finished telling the news before Agnarr told her to wait in the other room for a bit.

Elsa couldn't help but to put herself on the spot. There was no way that the maid would be referring to anything else other than the huge chunk of Ice which grappled the back of her bedroom door like wet moss. She did mention Elsa's name, which worried Elsa a bit more. 'The must know it was me,' she thought. She even gave Elsa a rather shocked out of mind expression just as she left the room. Her face made it very telling. 'It was her! She did this! Witch!'

"Hey Anna, the day is really nice today. Would you mined it if you'd go outside with your mother for a bit?" Agnarr said.

He gave a gesture to Iduna that seemed very clear to her.

"Ah, yes, that's a great idea. Come on Anna, let's go."

"Why mom?"

"You're going to need something nice; you're growing up after all. Turning 6 rather soon, no?"

Iduna let on a rushed guiding hand upon Anna's shoulder before she had time to react. Anna was then being dragged behind Iduna, who grappled Anna's hand tight and close. Iduna yanking Anna's hand out of the dinner room and outside the castle, like if it were a leash never gave Anna any wary of suspicion.

"Oh, Elsa," Agnarr sighed.

"What?"

The point of his finger led her eyes to some Ice that protruded out of the seat she sat one. Upon even closer look, there were even some Icicles that hung from the knife and fork she dropped. Elsa jerked her head down in frustration.

"My, my, it's getting out of hand," said Agnarr. He then thru away the knife and fork while successfully managing to kick off most of the ice. Into the trash bins most of the Ice went. He had break some of the bigger chunks before putting those in as well.

The scene wasn't very pristine. There was still a few bits and pieces hugging the chair, and even some on the table. 'But it would have to do for the meantime,' thought Agnarr. Most of the left-over Ice seemed to him like it can be melted away quickly anyways. No time was to be wasted. He could just make a dash for Elsa's room to see what truly happened, but he felt that bringing the maid along would seem less suspicious. And plus, better to give some reason for what ever happened than to let their concerns wonder in the Imaginations of the staff. They talk, and Agnarr is aware of it.

( Scene 3; To be continued)


End file.
